Matt Hunter
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Neurosurgeon | title = | residence = Pentonville Penitentiary Port Charles, New York | family = | parents = Noah Drake Donna Hunter (deceased) | siblings = Patrick Drake | spouse = Maxie Jones (2012- ) | romances = Nadine Crowell Lulu Spencer Maxie Jones | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Emma Drake | cousins = | relatives = | species = }} 'Dr. Matthew Randall "Matt" Hunter'mentioned on air 09-17-2008 is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. He has been played by Jason Cook since June 2008. Character history Matt comes to Port Charles as a resident doctor at General Hospital under a fellowship paid for by Nikolas Cassadine. Upon his arrival, he approaches Logan Hayes in what appears to be a plot to distribute counterfeit drugs until Maxie Jones interrupts them. Nadine Crowell later overhears him talking about the drugs during a phone call, and believes that he is involved in distributing them to patients at the Emily Quartermaine Memorial Clinic. In August 2008, Matt tells Maxie that before he came to Port Charles he lost a patient due to bad drugs, and has traced them to Port Charles. He claims that he began working for Nikolas' fellowship in order to find the people responsible. In September, Patrick Drake overhears Matt and Patrick's father Noah Drake talking, and is shocked to discover that Noah is Matt's absentee, though financially supportive, father. Over the weeks, Matt continues to hold a grudge against his father and doesn't want to have anything to do with Patrick. Noah soon departs after the whole thing escalated and both Robin and Maxie have tried to bring the two brothers closer, by suggesting to pick Matt as Patrick's best man. However, it seemed both Matt and Patrick didn't need anyone's help to bond. Matt received an invitation for Patrick and Robin's wedding, and initially decided not to go. However, when an emergency surgery caused Patrick to be late for his own wedding, Matt rushed him to the church, where he was invited by Robin to stay. Matt, now a little shy and overwhelmed with a family feeling, sat down for the wedding. It didn't come that far, though, when Robin's water broke at the alter and she was rushed to the hospital. When things seemed to go bad for both Robin and the baby, Maxie stressed out, but Matt was able to calm her down. Robin gave birth to a little girl named Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake. Maxie invited Matt then to come and see Emma, since he was family now. Patrick later confided in Matt about his fear of losing Robin, who went into a coma after giving birth. He said he knew Robin's death was something that could possibly happen, but he just didn't how to live without her if Robin were to die. Matt told him everything would be fine, because Robin is strong enough to pull trough and even if she were to die, Patrick would make a great father. Afterwards, they discussed their father and their pasts. References External links * Matt Hunter detail profile at soaps.com * Matt Hunter at abc.com Category:General Hospital characters Category:Scorpio family